Behind Those Red Eyes Ch 4
by Trinity Hedgehog
Summary: Behind Those Red Eyes Ch. 4 As I sat in my room waiting for the guys to return, all I could think about was how they including Master Splinter pretty much dissed me from going to help them with their investigation. It just wasn't fair to me, I've lived with them, trained with them, followed every single rule to the letter and yet they still treat like a 5 year old child. The


Behind Those Red Eyes Ch. 4

As I sat in my room waiting for the guys to return, all I could think about was how they including Master Splinter pretty much dissed me from going to help them with their investigation. It just wasn't fair to me, I've lived with them, trained with them, followed every single rule to the letter and yet they still treat like a 5 year old child. The same way my mom would treat me before I left for college. Well… I'll show them I'll prove that I am ready and that I can take care of myself in any kind of situation. With my mind made up, I headed down to the dojo to continue my training. And this time, I'm gonna train myself twice as hard as I ever done before. Once inside, I closed the door so I wouldn't be disturbed, lit some candles before turning off the lights and began where I left off from earlier.

I made sure that I focused to train on not only my physical strength, but on my mental strength and emotional strength. I choose to work on on my sense of touch for the first 4 hours, that way if I'm ever in a situation where I am in complete darkness I would know how to get out without the use of my eyes. For the next 4 hours I trained on my sense of hearing just so I can pick up on where my enemy might be hiding or when they could attack me. Lastly, I trained on my sense of smell for another 4 hours. JUst like with my sense of touch, whenever or if ever i'm in total darkness I can rely on those two senses. Later, I trained on my physical strength for at let a good 6 hours or more. I really didn't know nor did I care, I just wanted to get stronger and get better. I kept on training till every muscle in my body was aching and screaming for me to stop. But I can't stop now, I have to prove to the boys and Master Splinter that no matter what happens, no matter the situation that I'll be ready for it.

Later that very same night, Leo and boys returned home after their encounter with the Foot Clan and recovering the jewel.

"Sensi?... Vixen?... We're back!" Leo called out walking into the lair.

"Welcome my home my sons, how did your investigation go?" Master Splinter asked after greeting sons back home.

"It well Sensie, we manage to figure out what Shredder and his foot clan were planning. Plus we we're able to stop and get the jewel back." Donatello said as he pulled the jewel out of his bag.

"Well done my son's, I'm very proud of you all."

"Hey?... Where's Vixen?" Mikey asked "She's not still in her room mad at us is she?"

"That's a good question my son, I haven't seen her around since you boys left on your mission."

"We better go check on her." Leo suggested heading towards the steps.

But before they could go up the stairs, they eventually heard a loud blood curdling scream coming from the dojo.

"AHHHH!... DAMMIT!"

"Whoa… What the hell was that?" Raph said feeling a chill go up his spine

"It sound like it's coming from the dojo"

The minute everyone walked into the dojo to find what caused that scream, what they saw gave them the shock of their lives. I was laid out on the floor in a fetal position, I had cuts and bruises all over my body and there was specks of blood on the floor around me. When they saw me, they couldn't tell if I was dead or alive because I wasn't moving.

"Vixen? Hey Vixen!... Wake up wake up please!" Mikey yelled and pleaded as he picked me up and shook me.

"Michelangelo Enough!" Sensi cried out for him to stop.

Michelangelo slowly put me back down and backed away from me. Even though I was unconscious, I could still faintly hear what they were saying. I could hear Master Splinter telling Donatello to carry me back to my room and check me over to see if there was any kind of specific damage was done to my body. A few hours later, I woke up and found myself in my own bed with a wet cloth on my head.

"Hey guys… Look she's waking up." Donnie said as he checked my pulse.

"Mmm… Wh-what happened?" I asked feeling a little groggy

"We found ya pasted out in the dojo, we didn't know if you was dead or alive so we brought cha' to yer room. But we should be asking ya the same thing." Raph said leaning against the door with his arms folded. "What in da world happened in there V? What was you doin in there?"

"What do you think I was doing… Training." I said sounding sarcastic.

"But how long were you there? You looked pretty bangged up and so did the dojo." Leo asked

"Since you guys left this morning."

After I said that they looked at me like I was insane and with worried looks on their faces. Jaws dropped, eyes bugged out like they were about to pop right out the socket.

"Wait a minute… Ya mean to tell us that you''ve been in that dojo training for over 12 HOURS?!" Raph exclaimed trying to grasp the situation.

"Yes." I responded not making eye contact with any of them.

"But… Vixen why would you do that to yourself? Training for that long is just physically impossible, I mean did you even stop to rest?" Don asked with concern in his voice.

When he asked me that i just looked away. I just couldn't really answer him, I figured they wouldn't understand why I pushed myself so hard or why I would do that in the first place.

"Vixen please… Tell us what's wrong. Why would you do this to yourself?" Leo asked holding my hand.

I turned my head to look at Leo and the moment our eyes met… I could feel my eyes start to get misty. Then I finally spoke up.

"I'll tell you if the others leave."

"Alright… Hey guys could you give me and Vixen a moment alone?"

"Of course my son… Come along boys." Master Splinter said as he pushed Donnie, Mikey and Raph out of my room leaving me and Leo alone.

Once everyone was gone… I realized that me and Leo were all alone. We sat in complete awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. And just when I was gonna speak, Leo decided to break the silence.

"Vixen… I want you to know that you had us really scared back there. We were afraid that we lost you… And to be honest if anything happened to you I dunno what I would do. May you please… please tell me why would you push yourself that far?"

"I did what I did because… of what you, the guys and Master said to me earlier. I mean you guys pretty much rejected me." I confessed not even looking at him.

"What? Vixen we didn't reject you. We just felt like you weren't ready for a mission like that."

"Oh come on Leo yes you did! The minute I said I wanted to go, you made it very clear that how you guys felt was more important than my feelings!"

"That's because you weren't ready to face an enemy like the Shredder!"

"You don't know what I was ready for Leo none of you guess did! I've been training with you and your brothers for 3 years and you've even told me time and time again that my skills have improved and that you were impressed! But when it came time to show just how much my skills have improved and go on one of your missions, you ultimately make it your decision to ditch me! Do you have any idea just how that made me feel?!"

In the midst of me screaming and yelling at Leo about happened today, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and fell back on the bed. Leo saw how much pain I was in and came over to comfort me.

"Vixen are you ok?" Leonardo asked touching my shoulder.

"I'm fine Leo… Don't touch me!" I scold at the leader snatching my body away from him while still in pain.

"Vixen I… I'm sorry… I had no idea that what I said made you that upset."

"Me storming away and slamming the door didn't give you that indication?"

"I just wanted to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me Leo. Geez… I can take care of myself, I took care of myself before you all met me.:"

I was so on the verge of tears because I was so angry with Leo, I wanted make him the feel the pain that felt. I could feel my whole body shaking and tears falling down my cheeks, I was literally was about to breakdown right in front of him. But before I could, Leonardo's arms were wrapped around me holding me tight.

"I'm sorry Vixen… I'm really truly sorry." Leo whispered into my ear.

Feeling his breath on my ear sent shivers up my spine and I could feel my cheeks turning apple red. My first reaction was to push him off… But he just feels so warm. I wanted him to keep holding me just like this awhile longer. As we parted from each other, we gazed into each others eye. It was like he was looking deep into my soul and before I realized what was gonna happen next, Leo's lips were on mine.

"He's… He's kissing me." I said to myself realizing what was happening.


End file.
